The Day My Eyebrows Changed
by Cookies and Cutters
Summary: England always hated his eyebrows. Then one particular day, a fairy grants his wish. Does he recieve the acceptance he always longed for?


**Author's Note:**

**Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? :3 I had fun writing this fic. Actually I just saw a pic of England without his thick brows and sort of made me sad. England isn't England without those sexy brows. I dunno if someone already made a fic like this, but oh well~ And btw Hetalia isn't mine. (New post: I'm really sorry if I keep posting this on ffnet because its not taking my rewritten files! T^T)**

**Hope you'd enjoy and review if you like it! :3  
**

* * *

**The Day My Eyebrows Changed  
**

England came home annoyed that day.

France had started the joke, which harbored laughs and grins from the whole world.

"Your eyebrows are too **thick**, Angleterre! How much more on what lies below?"

"Why, you… I trim it everyday!"

France cackled as the other nations laughed too. They were having quite a time in America's party, but somehow the teasing began to be more hurtful as hours ticked by and England finally snapped and left.

He was quite sensitive to this _thing_, after all.

* * *

Curling in his heavy blankets and sniffing in annoyance, England was sure he wasn't crying.

"_I'm not crying." _He says, wiping tears with his favorite fairy-patterned blanket.

He bawled and wrestled the pillow. He looked outside the window and realized that the moon was very pretty. But that didn't make him any happier.

Suddenly, a wishing star passed by. He bolted up, startled.

"I wish I had normal eyebrows! Normal eyebrows! Normal eyebrows like everyone else! Well, except Sealand…"

Then something miraculous happened. The star turned out to be a fairy.

"I'll grant you your wish." She says, face with much gentleness and politeness.

"R-Really? You'll do that? You'll lift this curse? What do I have to do?" England says, anticipating an awe-inspiring quest with dragons and such, imagining himself to slay a ferocious creature in exchange for his wish.

"It's free, silly." The fairy says, and gets a magic wand with a star on its end from her pocket. England was sort of disappointed because he wouldn't find some dragons. He pouted and stared at the wand.

"Hey, that's my Britannia Angel wand!" England scrunched a thick brow.

"Huh? No, it's mine. I just bought it yesterday."

"Oh. Okay."

And the fairy says some magic words and England wakes up in his fluffy, fairy-patterned bed.

* * *

"Ah, it was all a dream…"

He stretched his arms and yawned. Standing up to face the mirror, he was struck in awe.

His eyebrows had changed.

It was there, really there, basking in its slender glory.

For a moment, England's world had dropped down dead and leapt out the window, got hit by a truck along the way and bumped into Romano's head_. _(_What the-? Who did that?)_

England gingerly touched the rim of the slim eyebrow, sliding his finger to the tip and back and fro.

"My eyebrows have changed!"

In the World Meeting, England kept a poker face with a grin. Now there would be no more taunts and laughs. He was a changed man.

As he entered the door, everyone became still.

America dropped his fries, Germany froze in shock, Italy spilled his pasta, Japan stiffened, Russia smiled, China choked in terror, Norway blushed and Sweden spoke in correct grammar. All the others froze and even Canada was clearly visible.

"Good Morning." England spoke with a small cough.

"Oh my God! It's England! Without the thick brows!" Italy said, perplexed and munching another plate of pasta.

"Good Morning, Italy." England faced Italy and gave a wink. Italy collapsed to the floor stunned in heart-struck.

England grinned.

For the whole day, the meeting went on smoothly. Miraculous, in fact.

"Hello there, America." England sat beside the soda-sipping nation. America frowned.

"England…" He gently stopped eating and placed his soda on the table.

"Yes?" England tried not to smile. _This is it. Victory! In your face, America! Hahahaha!_

"You don't look the same… You look different."

"H-Huh? Of course I look different, don't I?"

"I liked the old England better."

And America went away.

This wasn't how he expected it though…

Well, how about the others, then?

"Hello Japan!" England waves happily and smiles at Japan.

"Mr. England-san, hello… You look quite… stunning." he says, looking at the floor.

_Yes! A compliment, isn't it? Finally something I expected! Nice going, Japan!_

"Do I? Why, thank you, Japan." He smiles.

"But you do look very… unlike England-san. I find it quite sad, in fact."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Because it feels not like England-san anymore. But I guess change is for the better…"

Japan kept stammering and England reflected on what Japan had said.

Had he really changed? Wasn't the whole point of this thing was to make him feel better? To make him feel normal, like the others?

Oh. Crap.

* * *

"_What did I just do?" _He face-palmed and sighed.

Did everyone think that way too?

For some reason, he felt much better with his thick eyebrows. Everyone was much more fun to be with, teasing or not. He felt more normal with that. Everyone would poke fun of him, yes, but he always felt happy because they treated him as a friend (no matter how ironic that would seem) although his brows were quite thick.

He suddenly felt bad towards himself. England, feeling guilty, rushed out the door and bumped into someone.

France.

"Oh, hi… France…"

"Anglettere?"

Sapphire eyes stared to Emerald and England hoped for some word of support.

"France…I-"

"Why, England… uh, you look…erm-"

"Tell me." England stared at France. France looked away.

"You look weird. Not the Anglettere I know, however it does looks good on you."

England gave a bitter laugh. France leaned down on his ear.

"Still, I find your old eyebrows… much, much more…. like the Anglettere I know."

Then France blew soft air to England's ear and smiled. After that, he waved and walked away.

England flushed at the gesture and sighed.

When he reached home, England stared at his mirror.

He did look different.

"Ahh… I do look different, don't I?" His eyes darted of to his picture with France and young America and Canada. England pouted.

He scrambled to his drawer and took a marker. He then drew lines on his eyebrows.

"Much, much better! " He smiled. And felt sad again. He'd never get those eyebrows back.

Suddenly, the fairy emerged behind him.

"My, what's this?" The fairy smiled knowingly.

"W-Well actually I… " England stammered and looked down.

"Have you learned your lesson?" The fairy asked with a thoughtful smile.

England gave a dry smile in return.

"Well, yes… I did. I really shouldn't have wished to have normal eyebrows. Everyone accepted me even though they were remarkably thick… I guess I feel much more special with them…"

He looked up to the fairy. She smiled and England smiled too.

"I'm sorry but can I… c-can I have them back?"

The fairy held the wand's tip on his forehead.

"Why, of course, silly."

And England woke up in his fluffy, fairy-patterned bed.

His eyebrows were back to normal as well. He gave a pleased chuckle.

"Thank you."

And the World Meeting that day… was as dysfunctional as ever.

-End-


End file.
